A New Life
"A New Life" is the second episode of Season 5 of Z Nation and the fifty-seventh episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on October 12, 2018 at 8/7c. Plot Synopsis Warren and Cooper are keeping a cozy fire going in their new farmhouse life. It feels like a dream, which is why we know it can’t last long. And it doesn’t. Murphy shows up, and instead of inviting him in, Cooper decides to clobber him and locks him in the trunk of his car. When Warren finds out, she is not coaxed by Cooper’s fears of her leaving him, and instead clocks him, saves Murphy and puts Cooper in the trunk. Not sure what his fate will be, as there are zombies heading his way as Murphy and Warren leave for Newmerica. It’s reunion week for the gang, when Doc, 10K and Sgt. Lilly soon welcome Murphy and Warren to Altura. They are about to have a vote on whether or not to form Newmerica and create a new democracy of survivors, including zombie “talkers” along with the humans. Citizen Z is there. And Red, has a confusing, then lovely, reunion with 10K. George, whom knew Warren back during Black Summer is fighting hard for a new society. She is encouraging everyone to vote and is clearly excited about the future. The “CEO” of the town, Roman Estes, hands her the results of the vote to read on the podium. Will the potential democracy vote “yes?” The room of Alturans is giddy with excitement, and as George begins to walk to the podium, there's an explosion. There were some suspicious zombies walking around, especially that mysterious, half-face lady, Pandora. And we still don’t know the results of the vote. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Katy M. O'Brian as George * Sydney Viengluang as Sun Mei * Natalie Jongjardenlarp as Red * Lydia Hearst as Pandora * Mario Van Peebles as Cooper Guest Starring * Zack Ward as Lt. Dante * Jack Plotnick as Roman Estes * Martin Moran as Henry McCabe * Kelli McNeil as Examiner Co-Stars * Emily Shuel as Marjorie * Janelle Velasquez as Woman * Sarah Lucht as Cranky Granny * Stephen Dukes as Strange Man * Tamara Goodwin as Strange Woman * Rich Hinz as Dad * Eric Ray Anderson as Leroy Stemple * Cameron Gordon as Militia #1 * Scott C. Brown as Cliff Uncredited * Wesley Jansen as Mercenary * as Ted Deaths * Unnamed People (Flashback Only) * Cliff (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Pandora (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Marjorie (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Anna (Confirmed Fate) Memorable Quotes (Coming Soon) Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= A New Life 01.jpg A New Life 02.jpg A New Life 03.jpg A New Life 04.jpg A New Life 05.jpg A New Life 06.jpg A New Life 07.jpg A New Life 08.jpg A New Life 09.jpg A New Life 10.jpg A New Life 11.jpg A New Life 12.jpg Videos Notes * First appeareance of Pandora. * First appearance of Henry McCabe. * This episode marks the return of Citizen Z, Red and Sun Mei. ** Citizen Z was last seen in "Return to Mercy Labs". ** Red was last seen as a flashback in "Return to Mercy Labs". ** Sun Mei was last seen in "Escape from Zona". * Cooper's fate was left unknown. References